


ordinary things

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, on patrol, spike can't abide angels of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: A conversation between Buffy and Spike about ordinary things, with giggles and snow.**a buffy/spike poem**





	ordinary things

_ i’ve been dreaming of snow, _

she tells him one night.

_ fuzzy mittens, _

_ skiing maybe, _

_ cozy nights by a fireplace. _

_ but this isn’t exactly the kind of job _

_ made for easy vacations. _

 

there’s a wistfulness

in her voice, in her whole

body, and spike wishes

he could make it snow

in sunnydale. there’s probably

a spell, but a nagging voice inside

tells him spells like that have

consequences.

bloody soul, he thinks.

getting in the way of things.

 

_ if it ever happens, _

_ i’m  _ **_not_ ** _ making snow angels, _

he says, and her laugh

is loud and bright.

 

_ spike! you’re making me _

_ scare away the vampires! _

she’s still giggling

as she scolds him.

 

_ nah, _ he says,

taking her hand.

_ i’m still here. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 11 | prompt: spuffy and snow


End file.
